


Scambio di vestiti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore affilato [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takeshi vuole provare con Squalo una sua nuova idea per divertirsi.





	Scambio di vestiti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta su un prompt del p0rnfest!  
> Yamamoto Takeshi/Superbi Squalo, crossdressing.

 

Scambio  
di vestiti  
  
"Voi! Questa pagliacciata io proprio non la capisco!"  
sbraitò Squalo.  
Dimenò la protesi davanti a sè, coperta da un  
guanto nero. La guardò e strinse  
le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
< Avevo dimenticato che la spada non c'è, dannazione!  
> gridò  
mentalmente.  
Takeshi rise, socchiuse gli occhi incrociando le braccia dietro la  
testa e lo  
guardò.  
"Ma dai, Squalo! Si chiama mettersi nei panni altrui!"  
esclamò.  
Squalo si abbassò la visiera del cappellino nero da baseball  
che indossava.  
"Pa-gliac-cia-ta" scandì.  
Takeshi si voltò del tutto, l'impermeabile del Varia gli  
fasciava il corpo  
aderendo ai fianchi e alle spalle; risaltando i muscoli.  
"Piuttosto, come fai a muoverti con una cosa così stretta?"  
chiese.  
Ondeggiò sulla punta degli stivali facendo cigolare le  
suole, storse il labbro.  
"Non riuscirei mai a giocare a baseball!".  
Squalo si appoggiò l'altra mano, fasciata sempre da un  
guanto scuro, sul fianco  
facendo ondeggiare la stoffa della maglietta che indossava. Il capo di  
abbigliamento gli ricadeva largo sul petto, la stoffa era piegata e  
nella parte  
finale era ancora arrotolata.  
"Io inciamperei nei tuoi vestiti larghi, durante le missioni come  
assassino" si lamentò. Sporse il mento in fuori e  
ghignò con espressione  
seducente.  
"Anche se sto benissimo persino con questo ciarpame" si  
vantò.  
Takeshi gli si mise davanti, si sporse sulle punte facendo frusciare il  
pellicciotto bianco del cappuccio; che strofinava contro i suoi capelli  
castani.  
"Io non sono mai inciampato. Con i tuoi invece al massimo potrei andare  
ad  
una sfilata!".  
Ridacchiò, fece una giravolta e si mise entrambe le mani sui  
fianchi tendendo  
la schiena.  
"Anche se forse sono troppo seducenti per qualcosa di pubblico".  
Squalo mise le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto rosso che indossava e  
schioccò  
la lingua sul palato.  
"Quei vestiti ti aumentano l'aria minacciosa. Dovresti ringraziare,  
voi!  
Sembri quasi un vero spadaccino" lo provocò.  
Takeshi si infilò il cappuccio, socchiuse gli occhi in ombra  
indurendo  
l'espressione del volto e afferrò la protesti di Squalo con  
la spada; la tese  
davanti a sé.  
"Vooooi! Farò a fette tutta la feccia che salterà  
gli allenamenti!"  
gli fece il verso.  
Squalo piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi  
capelli argentei  
intorno al suo viso.  
"Un'imitazione degna di suddetta feccia" disse atono.  
Takeshi rise con forza, lanciò la protesi in aria e  
l'afferrò con l'altra mano.  
"Almeno io non sembro un delinquente scappato di casa!".  
Avanzò nella stanza guardandosi intorno, l'impermeabile gli  
fasciava il corpo  
aderendo completamente. Mugugnò infastidito e si mise seduto  
a gambe larghe.  
"Come fai a metterla e toglierla senza arrossarti la pelle? Scommetto  
che  
c'è un addestramento Varia apposito!".  
Squalo lo raggiunse. Piegò le gambe e si sporse in avanti,  
iniziando a  
slacciargli i bottoni davanti della casacca.  
"Prima di tutto apri questi". Iniziò a spiegare.  
Takeshi poggiò le mani ai lati del corpo,  
puntellò con i piedi per terra  
facendo oscillare i lacci degli stivali e sorrise.  
"Wow! Apri tutti questi bottoni con una mano sola?".  
"A parte che è abbastanza utile quella protesi, ma  
è ovvio che ci  
riesco" sibilò Squalo. Gli finì di aprire la  
casacca, lasciandogli il  
petto scoperto.  
Takeshi se la sfilò, il tessuto gli sfregò contro  
la pelle nel movimento,  
arrossandola. Giocherellò con la zip del giacchetto di  
Squalo, osservandone la  
parte finale sbattere contro l'ampia maglia. Sorrise, stringendo gli  
occhi.  
"Sai che sembro più robusto di te, da questo lato?"  
provocò.  
Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Chi ti capisce quando farnetichi?" sibilò.  
Takeshi emise un basso sospiro, fece leva con le braccia mettendo in  
evidenza i  
muscoli e sporse il petto abbronzato.  
"Visto che i miei vestiti ti stanno larghi, sembro più  
robusto di  
te!" spiegò.  
Si passò il dito sotto il naso, mugugnò sporgendo  
le labbra.  
"Se mi fai vedere come si toglie questa trappola mortale che ho  
addosso,  
te li presto per tutte le missioni con copertura!" propose.  
Squalo gli afferrò i pantaloni con una mano e  
iniziò a strattonarli, facendoli  
scendere man mano.  
"La parte più difficile solo gli stivali. Ormai i vestiti  
sono quasi del  
tutto tolti" spiegò.  
Takeshi guardò gli stivali, dondolò i piedi  
facendo oscillare i lacci e alzò il  
capo.  
"Se sono così difficili, forse dovrei tenerli"  
scherzò.  
Sfilò il giacchetto a Squalo, scese a sfiorargli i fianchi  
lasciati scoperti  
dalla maglia larga che oscillava.  
"E tu come trovi le scarpe da ginnastica? Scommetto che è la  
prima volta  
che le metti!".  
Squalo negò con il capo e si tolse una ciocca dal viso.  
"Sono stato adolescente e bambino anche io. Le portavo da ginnastica da  
piccolo" ribatté.  
Takeshi dilatò gli occhi spalancando la bocca,  
scoppiò a ridere gettando il  
capo all'indietro. Si sporse in avanti, avvolse le braccia attorno al  
collo di  
Squalo e portò il volto ad un palmo da quello di lui.  
"Quindi c'è stato un periodo in cui non eri così  
serio!".  
Squalo gli colpì la fronte con un colpetto dell'indice.  
"Prendevo il mio compito sul serio" ribatté gelido.  
Takeshi gli strinse i fianchi sentendoli freddi sotto le dita callose,  
lo  
attirò tra le proprie gambe aperte e sollevò la  
testa.  
"Avevi una missione da fare anche da bambino in scarpe da  
ginnastica?" chiese.  
Le gote di Squalo divennero rosate.  
"Ecco perché volevi i travestimenti, dannato pervertito"  
sibilò il  
Capitano dei Varia.  
Takeshi ridacchiò, gli strinse le ginocchia attorno alle  
gambe e gli premette i  
fianchi, sporgendosi con il petto nudo verso l'altro.  
"Beh, ma scusa, ormai mi hai spogliato!".  
Squalo gli avvolse le spalle con il braccio e lo issò,  
tenendogli le gambe  
intorno alla vita. Lo sostenne anche con l'altro braccio,  
mettendoglielo sotto  
i glutei. Lo portò fino a un divanetto nella stanza e si  
mise lateralmente. Si  
piegò in avanti e lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena. Si mise in  
ginocchio sul  
bracciolo, ancora le gambe dell'altro strette intorno alla vita.  
Takeshi rise gettando il capo all'indietro, gli ticchettò  
con il tacco degli  
stivali sulla schiena facendogli battere i lacci contro i fianchi.  
"Wow! Sai prendermi in braccio anche con una mano?".  
Gli strinse le braccia al collo e si sporse verso l'altro per aderire  
al corpo  
dell'altro.  
"Sai che ho anche un braccio?" borbottò Squalo.  
Arcuò la schiena ed  
iniziò a leccargli il petto.  
"Boss mi butta spesso per terra, devo essere capace di rialzarmi senza  
aiuto" ribatté.  
Takeshi s'inarcò, mugolò di piacere e strinse gli  
occhi piegando il capo per  
guardarlo.  
"Lui non sa proprio essere delicato, eh?" chiese.  
Gli passò le dita sulla schiena, gli toccò il  
braccio mutilato e scese a  
sfiorare il guanto nero che gli copriva il moncherino.  
"E lo so che hai un braccio, solo che non capisco ancora la faccenda  
della  
mano tagliata!".  
"Era il mio unico modo per imparare tecniche invincibili e perdute"  
ribatté Squalo. Si sporse e gli mordicchiò il  
collo fino ad arrossarglielo.  
Takeshi gemette, gli premette con le suole degli stivali contro la  
schiena per  
farlo aderire maggiormente a sé. Gli strattonò  
ripetutamente la maglia, il  
cappellino da baseball ricadeva in bilico sul capo del Varia.  
"Io ho imparato uno stile perfetto ed invincibile senza mutilarmi"  
protestò, con tono caldo.  
Squalo lo morse con forza, lasciando i segni dei denti sulla sua pelle.  
"Vuoi farlo sì o no?" ringhiò.  
Takeshi gemette stringendo i denti, gli afferrò il bordo dei  
pantaloni e lo  
tirò verso il basso scoprendo l'intimo.  
"Okay, okay, affari privati tra te e Xanxus. Bastava dirlo"  
protestò.  
Sorrise furbetto, lo baciò risalendo a tastargli il petto da  
sotto la maglia  
larga.  
Squalo utilizzò la sua unica mano per iniziare a  
massaggiarsi il membro,  
eccitandolo.  
Takeshi poggiò i piedi sul divano, si mise sulle punte  
facendo oscillare i  
lacci degli stivali e prese a spingere su e giù il bacino.  
Pizzicò con le dita  
un capezzolo di Squalo e strinse la mano libera alla spalla del Varia,  
reggendosi. Gli morse delicatamente il labbro, arcuandosi con la  
schiena a  
ponte per aderire il più possibile al maggiore. Mise la  
propria mano su quella  
dell'altro, masturbandolo con movimenti veloci, gli massaggiava la  
punta  
arrossata con movimenti concentrici.  
"Certo che voglio farlo, comunque. Hai il mio cappellino, sei anche  
più  
eccitante del solito" scherzò, con tono roco.  
Squalo si concentrò sul proprio basso ventre e  
gorgogliò di piacere.  
"Non credo che un cappello mi cambi così tanto" disse con  
voce roca.  
Takeshi ridacchiò, scostò la mano  
dall'intimità di Squalo e gli strinse la  
spalla per aderire a lui.  
"Non sai quanto ti sbagli" mormorò.  
Sporse il bacino verso l'erezione dell'altro, puntellandogli con le  
ginocchia  
contro i fianchi. Avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio  
dell'altro, aveva il fiato  
corto e caldo.  
"Ti desidero, Squalo" soffiò, roco.  
Squalo gli premette le labbra sulle sue.  
Takeshi rilassò i muscoli del bassoventre, si fece  
lentamente penetrare da  
Squalo spingendosi con la punta delle scarpe contro il divano per far  
leva, lo  
fece entrare del tutto e intrecciò la lingua con quella del  
Varia; soffocando  
un gemito.  
Squalo iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro, con dei  
movimenti secchi.  
Takeshi gi affondò il capo nell'incavo del collo,  
strofinando il mento contro  
la maglia larga dell'altro. Gemette stringendogli la spalla mutilata  
con forza,  
muoveva il bacino andando incontro alle spinte dell'altro ritmicamente;  
teneva  
le labbra socchiuse ansimando piano.  
Squalo mugolò di piacere ad ogni spinta e di dolore ogni  
volta che Takeshi lo  
stringeva al moncherino.  
Il proprio membro era sempre più eccitato e il sudore gli  
scivolava lungo la  
pelle pallida sotto i vestiti, inumidendoli.  
Takeshi gli strinse un fianco con la mano libera, la propria erezione  
strofinava contro la maglia del Varia e sentiva quella dell'altro  
pulsare  
dentro di sé. Continuò a fare leva spingendosi  
con i piedi, in spinte sempre  
più frenetiche. Gemeva e ansimava con il capo premuto contro  
il collo del  
Varia, allentò la presa sul moncherino dell'altro  
stringendogli un fianco.  
Squalo lo penetrò più a fondo possibile,  
ansimando con la bocca aperta e venne.  
Si abbandonò sopra il giovane.  
Takeshi boccheggiò, gli premette con forza la fronte contro  
il collo sentendolo  
venire dentro di lui e venne a propria volta; macchiando leggermente la  
maglia  
sudata. Lasciò la presa delle gambe, facendone ciondolare  
una oltre il bordo  
del divano, e lasciò che Squalo uscisse da sé. Si  
umettò le labbra, espirò  
soddisfatto e gli premette con forza il cappellino da baseball storto  
sui  
capelli argentati.  
Squalo ansimò e gli appoggiò la guancia sul  
petto, il viso per metà coperto  
dalla visiera scura.  
"Tu mi distruggi troppo facilmente, voi" ringhiò.  
Takeshi ridacchiò roco, gli passò ripetutamente  
la mano sulla schiena.  
"Il mio _sensei_  dice che quando  
pensi di essere al limite,  
quello che devi fare è andare avanti e vincere!"  
esclamò.  
"Perché i  _baka_ li trovo  
sempre io?" borbottò Squalo,  
chiudendo gli occhi.  
  



End file.
